Tinybandit
The best damn pre-teen gang leader in the world. =History= In Canon Fanon This tiny, ten-year-old version of Moses Sandor was taken just as he was exiled leaving home. After all, being raised on Ma and Granny's stories, he was determined to go out and have adventures! Sneak through dragon's saves to get treasure! And, well. Sneaking requires light weight, which may explain why Moses seemingly didn't bring anything useful. So, in short, he had lost his eye, gained Giet's trust, and was off to find sacred eres!... and wound up here. In Dressing Room Moses was immediately met with rave reviews from little kids and the Legendia cast. He quickly fit in, even though it kind of sucked that this wasn't the Legacy. Either way, he's continued to search for some way of getting Sacred Eres. He ended up forming a gang, later named the Red Wolves by Stella. Recently, Noishe was utterly thrashed by a Martelim-influenced Wally. This didn't go over well with Moses, who immediately set off to catch Wally and take "the thing around his neck makin' 'm do bad stuff!" Of course, when confronting the Ferines, he got his ass handed to them. Thankfully, he was saved by Senel and delivered to safety. He was asleep for around three days, and awoke to very worried Red Wolves, Raine, and Noishe. He stayed with Raine until finally he was out on his own again. He's added several new members to the Red Wolves, and is currently taking a stand against half-elf discrimination. Or, as he puts it, "Bein' mean jus' 'cause they got diff'rent ears!" =Relationships= ~Red Wolves~ No mention of Tiny Moses is complete without the Red Wolves. They are an elite army of children, determined to have adventures and find treasure. They are strong, they are sometimes wise, they are... Red Wolves! Senel Senel. Tiny Moses' second-in-command, because he was recruited first. Although they don't have as many adventures together as some other members, Moses still cares a lot about him. They're great at breaking things together. Recruitment Jay Jay. Tiny Moses' Bookworm. Part of the serial recruiting spree that started it all. Moses and Jay have caused all sorts of havoc together, mostly because of Moses' bad influence. Jay vanished from the Red Wolves when his teacher reappeared. Moses was pretty upset, although he didn't show it. Moses ended up breaking Jay out of prison after the Solon incident, and now the two are thick as thieves again (and by that I mean Moses is dumb and Jay stares at him). Recruitment Stella Stella. The first girl Tiny Moses let into his gang, because she can fly. Also, Moses admits, she's pretty cool for a girl. They haven't adventured together much. Recruitment Norma Norma. Almost immediately after Stella, Tiny Moses let another girl in. This time, it was Norma, and this time, she proved her worth first! Norma is the discoverer of the Red Wolves hideout. Recruitment Lil' Mithos Lil' Mithos. Lil' Mithos was originally just going to hang around with Tiny Moses, until he discovered the boy was an amazing crystal eren! The two have gotten pretty close, despite Mithos joining so recently. They've also agreed to save the world together, leading to some version of Symphonia with The Hero Mithos and His Leader Moses. Recruitment Chloe Chloe. Tiny Moses' GIRLFRIEND FROM THE FUTURE OR SOMETHING. When a girl suddenly says she grows up to be your busty girlfriend, you don't argue. At least Moses doesn't. She taught him about kissing and, hopefully soon, bathing. Meanwhile, Moses is super excited that his girlfriend is an iron eren and can go adventuring. Girlfriend Recruitment Yuri Yuri. Yuri and Moses hit it off right away. They both seem to agree that- well- if the adults aren't doing it right, you have to take it into your own hands. The original plan was for the Red Wolves to help Yuri find blastia, but they seem to have gotten distracted by more important things. Like falling into frozen lakes. Recruitment Kvar Kvar. Is he really in the Red Wolves, or just trolling for the lulz? Either way, Moses sees him as a friend. What Moses doesn't realize is that Kvar is a little devil-child, and could secretly shadow-lead the whole organization if Stella and Jay weren't shadow-leaders already. Recruitment? Magnius Magnius. Secret brother. Seriously. Hasn't been technically recruited yet but that's not stopping me from putting him here. Forcystus Forcystus Moses will never admit it, but he admires the crap out of the young Forcystus. To lose so much, and then still take out everyone attacking you? That takes the blazing spirit of a true man! So Moses knew he had to get Forcystus into his gang. Recently, after a run-in with the older version of Forcystus, he's determined to prove Forcystus won't grow up into that. Recruitment Alexei Alexei Moses acquires yet another gang member that thinks he's a moron. Rather, he knows Moses is a moron and quite enjoys watching his idiocy. But he agrees to follow Moses around to look at any blastia he finds, so WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW? HUH? Recruitment Other Norma Crazy Yellow Chick. Norma has had fun just screwing with Tiny Moses, including 'spoiling' him to the fact that big him doesn't even have a girlfriend. She also insists that Big Red (the Moses, not the chewing gum), always needs a girl's help. Tiny Moses, in retort, banned girls (unless they were cool or found hideouts) from his gang. Jay Jay. Older Jay, who always wants to rain on Tiny Moses' parade. Thankfully, Tiny Moses is even more stupid than his older self, so Jay doesn't have much effect. Tiny Moses hopes that his Jay doesn't grow up to be such a meanie. Chloe Chloe. The bigger Chloe, who is not his girlfriend. Because Tiny Moses hangs around with Senel, Chloe has become a half-mother/half-EVIL OVERLORD for him. He and Senel once broke down her door when she was sick. BIG MOSES Moses, Moses, and Moses! Collectively, they are Big Me to Tiny Moses. Even though they're all different, that doesn't matter. They're the big brothers. Raine Raine. A lady Tiny Moses met in the woods. He stole from her treehouse, but eventually did give it back. Raine is always there to look out for Moses, and he's started to look at her like a mother figure. After all, you don't have to be related by blood to be family. You gotta care for one another, and Moses definitely cares about Raine. Noishe Noishe. A scary guy who often makes Tiny Moses clean. He is another EVIL OVERLORD. Corrine Corrine. May or may not be a summon spirit. He's going to help Tiny Moses get ready to 'make a pact' with a Gaet. Walter Walter Even though he was being influence, Moses is still secretly considering him an EVIL OVERLORD thus completing the trifecta. Walter (Young) Walter WE HATE YOU SO MUCH. JERK.